


Benevolent Goddess Until Lines Cross

by Imshookandbi



Series: Author is a Bitter Bitter Person and she’s taking it out the way she knows best, through writing salt [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Author is Bitter, Author is a very salty person, Tikki can give good luck but also take it away, like...... she would rather be benevolent but she’s also fiercely protective, okay so like the class doesn’t show up but they’re mentioned, she tends to hold grudges, so like.. hurt her Chosen’s at your own risk, the only people to show up is Tikki and Marinette, what if Tikki was benevolent but also vengeful?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshookandbi/pseuds/Imshookandbi
Summary: Tikki is very benevolent, but she’s also a goddess. And goddesses tend to be vengeful beings. Tikki tried not to be vengeful, but sometimes these things happened. It also doesn’t help for the fact that she’s fiercely protective of her Chosen’s, and Marinette has been hurt badly.





	Benevolent Goddess Until Lines Cross

Marinette often forgot that Tikki was a goddess with unimaginable power, it was easy to forget that she could create an entire continent with a clap of her paws if she wanted to. But maybe the reason Marinette forgot it was because Tikki never advertised it, she never showed it off.  
  
Maybe it was because Tikki was rather benevolent, it was easy to see her as just a small and adorable friend rather than a goddess. Tikki was forgiving, she was wise, and she was kind; she was a mentor and a friend wrapped up into one.  
  
But despite all that kindness, and compassion, and forgiveness; Tikki was still a goddess. And goddesses could be vengeful beings, they could ruin the lives of anyone who crossed them.  
  
Tikki tried not to be vengeful, she always tried to be forgiving and patient. She could count on one human hand how many times she'd exacted revenge on a mortal, even then it was within reason.  
  
Tikki was fiercely protective of her Chosen's. Plagg had once compared her to a mother tiger long ago, back before the Temple had fallen and the butterfly and peacock miracle jewels were lost. He'd seen first hand of her anger, when a man had insulted her Chosen and dared to try and take away her miraculous, all for being a woman. And when she'd refused to hand over the earrings, he had hit her. His first and only mistake.  
  
Tikki had cursed him for life and he'd been casted from the temple, she'd taken away his fortune and deemed him unworthy of being a Guardian. Last time she'd seen him he had been on the streets, wearing scraps for clothes and begging for food. When she had seen him suffering the satisfaction she'd felt couldn't be squashed.  
  
And now Tikki was once again raining down her wrath upon the ones who'd wronged her Chosen. Her loveliest Marinette, one of her favorite Chosen’s, despite the fact that she did not want to hold ranks for her Ladybugs.  
  
Marinette had been betrayed deeply by her closest friends, they smiled at her sweetly and then shoved a burning red knife into her back the moment she didn't smile back.    
  
Initially Tikki wasn't going to do anything, instead she would of helped Marinette as much as she could and hoped that her friends would realize the lies that Lila spread.  
  
Then it got worse, and Marinette stopped smiling as brightly than before. Tikki had to watch helplessly as her Chosen slowly and slowly lost the sunshine in her smile and the starlight in her eyes dimmed. It got too much, after a particularly bad day with Alya snarling at Marinette and Adrien downplaying her feelings, something in Tikki snapped, and the godly vengeance came back with vigor.  
  
Deep into the Parisian night, long after Marinette fell asleep from her tears, Tikki snuck out. The little red goddess zipped through the chilly night air and into the school, she needn't worry about the security cameras, she knew full well she wouldn't show up.  
  
Tikki found herself into Mme Bustier's classroom easily enough, the classroom was silent and eery in the nighttime. Tikki paid no mind, she quickly got to work.  
  
She flew to the center of the room and held out her arms in front of her, she channeled the power inside of her and focused in on creating a ball of magic into her hands. The ball slowly grew, bright yellow-white magic swirling around like a wispy ball of spiderweb.  
  
As it grew bigger Tikki's eyes glowed brighter, the ball grew and grew and as it did she slowly spread her arms out. Once it was the size of a soccer ball Tikki spread out, small and thinly strings of magic danced to each seat of the classroom, barring Marinette and Chloe (the blonde wasn't at school, how would she know about what was happening?). From there Tikki sucked out each and every scrap of good fortune that every student had, whether or not they were actually there.

  
Each string glowed differently, Rose's was a lovely shade of baby pink, Juleka's was royal purple, Kim's was candy red, and Max's was forest green. Sabrina's string was colored a dusty desert-like orange, Lila's was pumpkin orange, Alya's monarch orange, and Ivan's was black. Nathaniel's string glowed cherry red, Mylene's was magenta, Alix's was bubblegum pink, and Nino's was a deep ocean blue. Finally, Adrien's string glittered with emerald green light.  
  
It was like a light show, all of the colors wriggled and danced around the air as it funneled into the large ball of magic. It took nearly an hour of draining, but soon the last drop of fortune fell into the ball. The ball itself was no longer a yellow-white color, but instead a conglomeration of color. Each wisp was a color and the ball resembled a rainbow, a beautiful sight to see, Tikki almost wished she didn't have to disperse it.  
  
But all that luck had to go somewhere, and if it all went to Marinette then it might look suspicious. The classmates believed anything, so it wouldn't be too unbelievable for them to think that Marinette had something to do with their sudden karma.  
  
Tikki condensed the magic into the size of a tennis ball, then she expanded it. The ball exploded outwards and through the walls, right before her eyes the magic dissipated into the air to find a new person to cling itself to.  
  
Tikki smiled to herself, she twirled slowly around the room before she phased through the wall and zipped back to Marinette's house.  
  
She phased through the window and flew up to Marinette's bed, her Chosen was still sleeping soundly under the sheets. Tikki smiled gently at the young girl, she flew close to Marinette's forehead and kissed her forehead.  
  
Her Chosen smiled softly, a quiet sigh escaping through her nose. Tikki's smile widened marginally, she flew down and curled against Marinette's neck.  
  
Tomorrow was a new day, and personally Tikki couldn't wait to see her work put into place.


End file.
